1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an intermittently moving device whereby the assembling precision is heightened and the mechanical efficiency is enhanced by realizing an easy and precise adjustment of the relative positions of the cam and the cam follower, and the efficiency of the assembling work is upgraded, and furthermore the width of the bearings can be shortened so as to reduce the size of an entire divice.
2. Background of the Invention
In indexing devices of machine tools, for example, in order to convert a continuous rotary motion into an intermittent rotary motion, an intermittently moving mechanism shown in FIG. 6 in which a cam (a) and a cam follower (b) are combined is widely used.
Such an intermittently moving device in which a cam (a) and a cam follower (b) are combined has many advantages: for example, it is small and light and can be used at high speed; but to the contrary, the relative positioning of the cam (a) and the cam follower (b) is difficult, and in particular, if the cam follower (b) deflects slightly in a direction of the shaft (c), the acceleration characteristic is impaired, vibration occurs, and other performances are lowered, and moreover its life is shortened.
In order to attach such a cam follower to the case, the shaft (c) to which the cam follower (b) was attached was conventionally fixed on the case (d) as shown in FIG. 7 and it was further fixed by using a housing (f) equipped with a bearing (e).
The bearing (e) had its inward surface abutted against the housing (f) and the outward surface against a nut (g) screwed in said shaft (c) so that the shaft (c) and the housing (f) were mounted so as to be immovable relatively.
In this way, the nut (g) was indispensable for fixing the shaft (c) on the bearing (e), and the width of the bearing hence became broad, which caused the entire size of the device to be large.
On the other hand, the relative positions of the cam follower and the cam were determined by introducing a shim (d) or the like between a flange (h) of the housing (f) and a wall surface of the case (d), so that a great amount of labor was therefore required in the assembling work.